


Black sheep

by chiring, tyss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AKA 人类命运共同体, AMERICA SAVE THE WORLD AGAIN（FAKE NEWS!）, Alien Sex, Bottom America (Hetalia), Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mpreg, NEVER TRUST UMA, Smut, Tentacle Sex, a community with shared future for humanity, egg, minor OCs /America（hetalia), no love but sex, smart(stupid) Americ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiring/pseuds/chiring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss
Summary: 他是一只无法被献祭的黑色羔羊。
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), America/Japan (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), America/World
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Black sheep

**Author's Note:**

> ＊首先，大家好，我们是四个变态。本来想搞r18gnp，变成了奇怪脑洞正剧。
> 
> ＊其次，滥交！阿尔弗雷德，因特殊原因本文只在下位。角色之间基本没有感情维系，纯粹肉体交易。
> 
> ＊然后，本文和现实中的国家仅重名关系，全程架空。
> 
> ＊最后，本文是多人性癖集合，总之就是变态，看见不能接受的地方请马上跑别回头。

你踏入祂充斥着液体的密封舱室——你一时无法辨别液体的成分，透明的，冰冷的液体侵占着你的四周，你在液体里稍微适应了一会儿，随后在液体里缓缓睁开眼。

你的上司通知你到这里来，为一项伟大的使命。

“这是我们所知最快的途径——”你的上司，艾米莉•琼斯和你拥有着同样的姓氏和金发碧眼，她的头发卷曲着，不安分地贴在耳侧。你通过手机屏幕看到那双冰冷的蓝眼睛。

“前进，不择手段地前进。”

你试探性地向前走去，双腿在液体里缓慢移动着，划出短暂的空隙，接着又被四周持续涌过来的液体填满。对未知的好奇已经压过了初来的恐惧，前面伏着一个黑黝黝的团状物——会在地球计时法的一个小时零七分钟后将卵填进你肠道的生物，兴许是关于恶心与抗拒的情绪在好奇的面前力量太过渺小，预想中的恶心与反胃情绪并没有及时出现，你想起了自己看过的，甚至兴致勃勃地去跑过龙套的好莱坞电影，你把祂和银幕里的特效动画做对比，祂一点也不像它们，祂像是——未进化好的地球生物，你又想到了自己曾经漫无边际的设想，“如果祂们存在，祂们应该是完美的几何图形，上帝喜欢简洁。”这个推断太朴素，以至于祂不像是你的设想。但这确实出自你代谢掉的脑细胞。你看到祂的四周有细微的水痕漾过，在大脑做出合理的推断之前，两只黑黝黝的，兴许可以称之为是触手的东西，忽的从祂的伏着的身下抽出，一只缠上了你的脖子，另一只朝着你浑身上下仅存的裆前的布料冲过去。你本来调整好的呼吸被一下子打乱，你跌坐在地上，液体从你的鼻腔和口腔捅了进去，腥甜的味道重击了你，你恍惚间想到了你从未经历过的东西，妈妈的子宫，子宫里的羊水。

“类人生物——”

你接受到来自远方的信息，你想要睁开眼看清楚，却发现自己现在已经被那只生物——暂且这么称呼祂，紧紧地搂在了怀里。一只触手捂住了你的眼睛，触手的质感像是，你迟疑了一会儿，想出了勉强贴切的形容，像是外层包裹着着植物茎皮的血肉，动物和植物的结合体，被拿来维持你奇怪尊严的泳裤已经不知去处，一只触手从你的大腿缝里插出来，若有若无地搭在你的胸膛上。

忘记呼吸，你不需要它。大概是你和人类混熟之后学会了奇异的共情能力，你甚至从这句话里听出一点安慰的意思来。

这句话的信息从祂滑腻冰冷的触手和你温热的皮肤接触的地方融入你的大脑，你许久才明白过来祂并没有用人类的语言来跟你交谈。语言只是信息的载体，祂说，祂来到人类世界考察了一个地球月，发现人类的语言和教育是宇宙间少有的进化累赘。

你突然感到一阵莫名的烦躁和丧气。

_你们是特别的，我们本质上是一样的。_

祂的触手缠绕上你的小腹，更多的触手涌过来，细小的枝蔓状的器官试探进你的肛门里，你僵硬了一会儿，没有挣脱出来。

你在祂的引导下逐渐忘记了呼吸是怎么一回事，安静地贴在祂的身体上。

祂的触手开始尝试进一步打开你的肛门。

“哦——我很久没做过了…”你分开自己的双腿，人类的狂欢集中在了那半个世纪里，世界经济蓬飞，人类物质文化达到前所未有的高度，每个人脸上都带着幻梦似的浪漫主义色彩，你和其他人——伊万王耀一流，在那几十年里疯狂地做爱，你昂着头给他们重新起名——按摩棒一号，按摩棒二号，三号，四号……

“世界的牛奶阀。”布拉金斯基把拳头捅进你的肠道里，对着你的收合的肛门说，你兴奋地大叫起来，揪过他在床上也不会解下的米色围巾去吻他的脸。

然后是漫长的，长达几个世纪的不应期，人们开始了不停歇的思考，马修捡到了和浮冰一起顺着洋流漂过来的伊万布拉金斯基，你提起了消失许久的兴致，从内华达山脉里钻了出来，带着一胃袋的冰激凌高兴地赶来用伏特加把他浇醒。

“你怎么还活着？”你问。

伊万布拉金斯基不说话，他还在闭着眼思考，但你知道他已经醒了。你感到些许的烦躁，用手揉了会他冻得硬邦邦的脸，然后把他发射回了克里姆林宫。

在那短暂的几个世纪里，人类的思想文化没有任何的进步，这听起来很诡异，但在历史上看上去不可能的事在概率统计上又是另一回事。后来那段时期被历史学家称为“冬眠纪元”。尽管它只有短短的几个世纪，后来的人类却因此走上了完全不同的进化道路。

你在20世纪时和亚瑟一同看过萧伯纳一出叫《长生》的戏，人们从蛋里孵出来时就是少年，在四年里体验过人类所有的艺术形式后厌倦于一切物质的美，一边思考着人类持续追问并且从来没有过令所有人信服的答案的问题，一边活到千年以后，思想从身体里跑了出来，人们已经无法从外观上看出男女的区别，大家都是一条黑黢黢的鱼干，裆间挂着一块布。

难道那时的人类就已经长生了吗？

那根触手通过层层的肉壁，在你干净的肠道的一处褶皱停了下来，你感到许久不见的愉悦。一些不属于你的记忆洗刷了你的大脑。

物质决定意识，你也还是要靠物质活着的存在，你的意识被一些不属于地球的东西顶撞地乱七八糟。

带着神经毒素的液体浸入你的肺泡，你的大脑被泡得发胀，祂在和你交配，尽管祂是告诉你祂是无性繁殖的种群。

你感到自己的肠道里有什么东西正在溢出来，那根黑色的触手埋在你的肉缝里，尖端缓缓地吐出一粒粒有着坚韧外壳的卵状物。

_你是伟大的生物，地球因你而幸运。_

你接受到祂的信息。

你被祂完全控制着，你不知道自己的肠道被塞进去了多少东西，那些卵状物彼此侵吞着，最后融合成了一个跳蛋大小的透明蛋，安静又乖巧地地待在你深红色的褶皱里。

你的汗水和因为性高潮流出来的精液被周围流动的水流带走。

祂传送给你最后一个信息后放开了你。

_去获得足够多的人类精液让卵孵化。_

等到你意识清醒时祂已经消失了，你用手撑着地跌跌撞撞地站起来，你感到自己的肚子已经有什么地方不一样了，生命沉寂着，等待着新的基因喂养。你打开舱门，赤身裸体地走出去。

——

“你做的很好。”

屏幕那头，女性的上司对你展露了一个轻浅的公式微笑。手里的白瓷杯透来微热的水温，却缓解不了从身体深处泛起的诡谲冷意。

更恐怖的应该是你对这股陌生体感油然而生的微妙自傲和满足。

啊，是啊，这是这个国家所需要的，是「你」所需要的。

但你也无法忘记一开始知晓此事涌起的拒绝感。

“从现在开始你就不需要进食了，反正这样你也是能活下去的吧。”

**我们本质上是一样的。**

“好。”你知道这是必然的。不是亚瑟，不是伊万，不是王耀，是你，你得到了这个千载难逢的机会，该领导着你的人民从冬眠未醒的低谷里走出来了，再一次引发点燃整个世界的变革，不是吗？

“原定计划孵化使用的是本国人的精液，但是不够——”上司观察着你的眼，吐出语调轻柔的命令式，仿佛你只是一台没有人性的机器，不过某种意义上，你的确就是这样的存在。“不够快，我们需要更快地掌握祂们的科技，普通人是不够的。”

你理解了。

“他们？”世事难料，这个时候竟然让你去求几个世纪前的按摩棒，说句老实话，你对性现在并没有太大的兴趣，那半个世纪玩得太疯，以至于终究触底反弹。

“是的，从你的精液分析中，可以看出国家象征基本上只整合了本国人民的优等DNA，尽管性格差别，但身体不会骗人。”艾米丽·琼斯弯下腰，露出一点乳白的颈脖，她有着和你相似的脸，和曾经的你相似的杀伐果断。“我们需要那个。”

“我们要成为第一。”

是的，在任何时候，你都喜欢赢。这个单词在你的耳边萦绕，一只无形的手托着生锈的铁锯分割你的理智，切下你所有的恐惧，而身体深处的那团沉重的外来物越发昭现强烈的存在感。

无论代价是什么，舍弃就好了，即使是自己。

这就是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

同时也是被你所厌恶的膨胀极大化扭曲自我。

——

阿尔弗雷德闭着眼睛，仰面躺在放满温水的浴缸里，雾气朦脓了侧脸，打湿早已超出正常长度的发尾，在人造光下流动着冷意的金属色。

等多久也无法忘记那股难以言喻的抗拒感，按着腹部，那里目前还没有任何突起的迹象。阿尔弗雷德下意识回避这个问题，已经没有回头的路了。

没想到他真的能接受下来，果然上帝在捏造他的时候加入了太多的叛逆，把一个国家强行灌入人类的外形本来就是不可理喻的事情。

冬眠纪元，在全世界的国家象征都陷入梦境一般的思考中时，只有他一个人在内华达山脉掩体里抱着冰淇淋桶蜗居做废物，过着几近原始的野人生活，在被他的政府部门传召之前，没去见过任何人类，非人不算。

当然，在世界重启星海旅行之后，也不曾想到会遇到那样的惊喜。

抬起脚，水泡的浮力支撑起他的躯体，完美的恢复系统让身体上被勒出的印记已然消失无影。若不是后穴甬道收缩时深处不容忽视的重压感，他可能会觉得那不过是自己三级科幻电影看多了而做的低俗白日梦。

简单来说，他需要精液，还必须浇灌在那颗不属于地球的卵上，从后面。

就像东方传说中的吸食人精气的狐妖，又或是西方怪谈中蛊惑人心的魅魔。

无论哪种都不适合他。

阿尔弗雷德有些暴躁地砸下腿，挤压着原本平稳的水面溢出浴缸之外。

没有，阿尔弗雷德，这只是一个正常的任务而已。

阖上双眼，手指沿着记忆的路线向下，在水中虚握住太久没使用过的性器，一点点地揉捏，刺激着过去被强制发掘的敏感带。

有点难，这具身体已经适应了没有性的生活了，而且在久远的过去尝过了太过刺激的性，总之他自己无法单靠手淫来唤醒。

阿尔弗雷德轻啧出声，开始在一片黏稠混沌的意识层面开始构建自己的幻想对象。

首先，得是人类外表，他已经受够触手了。

其次，最近见过有印象的人类面孔……排除，他就算再喜欢自己也不会用上司那张与他近似的脸来自慰。

马修……不要，理由同上。冬眠纪元最后王耀那个老不死被他挖出来的时候还带着一层厚重华贵的沉木棺椁，结果他本意是去嘲笑来着，当场就后悔了，太诡异了，所以也排除。

再往前推……在末期顺着紊乱的洋流飘过来的西伯利亚北极熊。

阿尔弗雷德想起那张沉睡的脸，马修随意拖着他过来的时候，虽冻得略微变色，但也不减一丝完美的圣洁，肉感的唇没有丁点血色，卷曲的铂金软发结上薄薄一层冰屑，连着同色的眼睫上都浮起雪霜。

虚假的伪装，骗人的外表，冷得他连胃里的冰淇淋都觉得不适。阿尔弗雷德皱眉甩开没用的记忆。在错位的幻想中，那张凝着冬意的脸上被抹上粘稠刺眼的红。

大口吸入四周混杂水汽的氧气，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己微有些窒息，但身下挺起的性器告诉他尝试的成功，嘲笑他无法拒绝的本性。

恍惚间，大脑缺氧让记忆出现了混杂。

当时谁把他按在满是签约文件的办公桌上，从后面进入他，掐着他的后颈，不屑地羞辱他是一个没有底线的妓女。

他不在意。

当时是谁温柔地把他抱了满怀，把威士忌苦涩的酒味喷在他的脖侧，语调不清地用过去的姿态命令他张开双腿。

他也不在意。

公平的等价交换，可能他收取的会多一点，永远只有一点。

这些只是性而已，而现在，不过是另一个有着特殊目的的性，本质上也没有任何改变。

不需要在乎会失去的，躺下来，想想你会得到的吧。

修剪圆滑的手指向后方探入，借着温热的水挤开紧闭的肌肉，点上炙热的肠道，那颗卵在他手指所不能及的深处，也不是人类的阴茎可以到达的地方，所以很安全，不会被发现。

轻车熟路地找到了自己的前列腺，配合着前方的动作进行撸动。水因搅动而溢出，溅在地面上响起一阵杂音。

积压得浓稠的白浊在透明的液体里下沉溢散开，与之相反的是灵魂漂浮而起的轻盈放松。

让身体顺应无序跃动的浮力，阿尔弗雷德出神地望着陌生的天花板，眨动眼睛，生理性的咸涩融入无色的水。

该去想怎么才能最大化利用“他们”了。

毕竟他不想耽误那么久的时间。

诚然，时间就是金钱。

——

“我要召开世界会议。”

阿尔弗雷德对着偌大的落地镜系上领带，有些不适地拧了下脖子。长久以来他在山洞里都是赤身裸体地独自生活着，陪伴他的只有一摞摞的电影碟片和大桶冰激凌。如今重返人类文明，他只想要取缔繁荣缛节的穿衣礼仪。 

这些牺牲都是值得的，他告诫自己，抚摸着腹部。在血肉遮掩之下的内里，那里正孕育着未知的外星文明生命。

为了心爱的子民，为了让美利坚再一次创造奇迹，这一切都是值得的。

甚至值得他为之去卖命。

果不其然，到场会议的各个国家意识体也神情淡漠，昏昏欲睡。

他们大多选择把肉体浸泡在睡眠舱中，这样可以避免肉体衰竭与意外损伤，也不乏像马修那样沿着海岸线漫步的沉思。但阿尔弗雷德不担心这些，倒不是因为自恃年轻。他曾最引以为豪的活力，也随着人类探索进程瓶颈而慢慢枯竭，原本金灿灿的头发黯淡如稻草，双眸则是一对失去神采的蓝色玻璃珠。

他只是叛逆，对时光会对自己造成伤害的怯意一屑不顾。

有的人在自然万物趋向沉静的时候，像动物一样回穴冬眠。而他要消极抵抗着迎接寒冬，吃着冰激凌看过时的英雄大片，做不看世间的脸色、活得又倔又笨拙的生命体。

“以上便是本次世界会议的内容，美国将运用这一无需当前任何一种能源的新兴核心发动机开发航天器，结束冬眠纪元从而再次启动探索外太空探索计划，不接受反驳意见。”

阿尔弗雷德驾轻就熟地用惯用语结束了会议，按下结束全息投影的按钮。看到会议上的国家们都目瞪口呆地望着空气中莹蓝色光线消逝，他嘴角不禁因快意勾起。

凭借祂们传授的宇宙物种学识和新动能科技，阿尔弗雷德把这场世界会议开成了一个人的演讲，自然核心内容是不可能告知的，仅仅是拿出“定金”内的一些皮毛的理念便足以震撼那些封闭在思维定式的老古董了。

赢的感觉太好了。

远远地赶超在其他任何国家、任何人类之前的感觉真是棒极了。他即将再次带领全人类探索全新的领域，为这无聊透顶的世界注入活力。他将成为这个世界的救世主。

这一切都让他更为笃定去执行那个等价交换的孵化任务。

他需要国家意识体的精液。

准确来说，是他们精液里的人类基因库。

会议散场，不出所料地，那个冰雪般的男人用高大身躯拦住阿尔弗雷德去路。他身后跟着的是中国和日本，身材较为矮小的黑发亚裔男子。他们的眼神掺杂着藏得极好的嫉羡与猜疑。

“这些年你都在那个山洞里干了什么？”

伊万·布拉金斯基声音没有一丝温度，阿尔弗雷德把这归咎于整个纪元他一直被冻在冰川雪原。王耀是阿尔弗雷德没事找事干亲手去西藏挖出来的，而本田菊，则也是在远离尘世的和歌山里沉眠。东亚传统的风水文化，当然还有包裹着睡眠舱雕琢精美的古木棺椁。

都是无用功，并没能为他们带来这般幸运。拯救人类文明的最后希望。

阿尔弗雷德笑得眼镜都歪斜几度。“好奇的话，不如就来我房间。”

“好久没玩游戏了，你们会奉陪到底吧。”

——

阿尔弗雷德淡粉色的身体完全裸露在外，只有几缕被撕裂的西服衬衣布料挂在上面，两边的乳肉被好几只手轮番抓着揉捏。曾经的盟友抑或是曾经的对手，他们在狠狠撞他，宣泄这些年来封闭舱内无处释放的欲望。

他们在疯狂的做爱。

承受一切惩罚插入的是阿尔弗雷德，那个平日里绝不可能在21点上输给别人，今天却提议用性做赌注、还输得一败涂地的阿尔弗雷德。

伊万用肮脏的性器官蹭着阿尔弗雷德的脸，塞进他的嘴里，阿尔弗雷德只得呜呜地哼着，各种液体挂满了脸，唯独没有精液。

本田要射了，指尖刺入身下人紧实的肌肉，他劲瘦的腰部高速耸动着，阴茎在阿尔弗雷德的后穴摩擦到发烫。伊万也快要射了，手指和虎口不断撸动并挤压前端，对准了那张因情欲泛红的脸颊。

“唔、等一下……！”阿尔弗雷德伸出手，捏住伊万蓄势待发的涨红的阴茎根部。

“等菊弄完，你再射在我里面……”

白色的浊液喷射在后穴深处，阿尔弗雷德难耐地扭动着身躯，想要把那些温热的液体吞到更深。

本田菊拔出性器的时候，被操得殷红的穴肉仍紧紧纠缠着，不舍放行。

后穴的主人则不一样，上一根阴茎才刚拔出去，他便努力用手臂支撑住软绵身躯，向伊万展示那个已经被王耀和本田精液弄脏的小洞，穴口仍饥渴地张合着。

“插进来……”

阿尔弗雷德用着命令的语气，氲满水汽的眼里却写的满是哀求渴望。

他渴求更多、大量的精子，像白色油漆涂满肠道，去灌溉身体深处的生命。

伊万已被情欲逼红了眼，他的拇指狠狠陷进金发男人的大腿内侧，那里的脂肪温柔地包裹着自己的手掌，不同于他下身正在发狠蹂躏着的后穴。阿尔弗雷德用力绷紧那里的肉壁与肌肉，死命地绞缠着伊万的肉棒作为回应。

这让伊万进入到某种极端情绪化的状态。

他回想起自己在某个世纪曾与阿尔弗雷德极端孩子气、极端疯狂地相争过，也相恋过。被历史长河浸洗，爱在长河的尽头汇聚成瀑流，又直直坠落性海。作为国家，虚无缥缈的感情，还是太昂贵了。

然而同时作为人类，性爱能带来的利益与欢愉确是真实存在的。

前列腺被性器猛烈顶入、戳刺，阿尔弗雷德发出高昂的喘叫，他紧闭双眼，想要抓住伊万的肩膀，手却被迫为另外两人手淫着。他无处借力，只能扭动上挺着腰部去躲避巨大的快感，不断接纳着冲刷内壁、又多到涌出来的精液。

四人毫无止境地交欢交合，直到房间里满是性交的味道，世界也仿佛只剩下性。

王耀点燃了一根烟，一丝烧开就散称大半，白色烟雾袅袅爬上天花板。他深吸一口，感受尼古丁渗入肺腑。

他手指抚摸着趴在腿间的男人的金发，他正卖力地舔着那里。阿尔弗雷德的口腔潮湿炙热，舌尖灵巧逗弄着龟头，血液很快聚集到再次硬起的柱体。吐出王耀立起的那根，阿尔弗雷德扶着对准自己的穴口，坐了上去，摇动起腰肢。

王耀拉过他，倒在自己身上，去吻他紧抿着的双唇，拉扯他的舌头，又去舔弄他的下颚。

“叫出来啊。”

“咳咳咳、呜……呃！！咳咳咳……”

阿尔弗雷德平日里不抽烟，剧烈咳嗽起来。王耀却边往上顶着他，手却顺着他的后背往下摸，吻得更深，直到蓝色的双眼啜满泪水。

——

“你很不对劲。”王耀将你按进枕头，柔软的床铺让已经在接连不断的性事里有些虚脱的身体快要溺毙于其中，仿佛又回到肚子里被塞进那个蛋的时候，你感受到的被羊水包裹的感觉。

你的手轻轻摸上肚子，身后的快感的影响已经微乎其微，身体却在本能地渴求再一波的精液，真的是自己想要吗？还是因为这个孩子？覆盖在身体上的，是母亲的羊水还是男人的精液？你的想法漫无边际。

而王耀的声音让你打起了精神。

啊，老家伙果然看出了点什么。但在你们彼此争斗如此多年后，早已轻车熟路地知道要怎样转移对方的注意。

“毕竟我已经再次发展……”没错，就像几个世纪前的黄金时代，半个多世纪的纸醉金迷，那是极端的繁荣与活力，而你现在所表现的，是接近于那时的放浪。

不用明说，你知道王耀会明白你的暗示。在全球瓶颈了这么多年后，到底还是美国打开了突破口，而别人，则再次被他甩在了身后。因为无畏，才会再找已经撕破脸无数次的意识体做爱，仿佛不在乎以往想要弄死对方的日日夜夜。

王耀没有继续说话，可能也是不知道说什么，便只是把精力放在让身下人也闭嘴上，他那句回复四平八稳，看来还是自己不够努力。

没错，这样才对，大声尖叫着呻吟，更加淫荡地扭着屁股迎接撞进来的阴茎，反正你要的也只是精液。

再次清醒，别人已经离开，偌大的房子里只剩下你一个人，仰头躺在浴缸里，温热的水洗去了你身上的汗液，但肚子里的东西还满满当当地被肛塞堵着，所幸王耀和伊万都没有给你事后处理的习惯，之前和马修做时，还没吸收，就被他细心地洗掉了，真浪费……

你还在有一下没一下地揉着肚子，让卵充分接触这来之不易的精液。他们俩已经对你有了怀疑，看来要减少找他们的次数，所以接下来是要去欧洲、南美、还是非洲呢？

突然，你觉得自己身体变得轻盈，不是水的浮力，而像是真的飘在空中。

紧闭的眼睁开，你被眼前的景象所震撼：黑暗的宇宙中散落着星星点点的光，组成了混乱而又有序的星系，每个星系都以自己独特的方式闪耀着。新生的星星正在绽放，垂死的则在散发完最后一缕暗淡的光后，湮灭成尘埃，组成宇宙蝴蝶震荡着的翅膀。你的身，你的心仿佛在与宇宙共鸣。

这种感觉，只在几百年前自己的国民第一次登上月球时，你通过和他们的共感体验过，这种真正见证了宇宙的狂喜，对未知世界的好奇，以及自己作为第一人的骄傲。

种种情感萦绕在心间，带来的是哪怕百年后都无法忘怀的震撼。

在那时，谁又能想到，月球就是人类所能到达的最远的地方呢？

对宇宙的幻想在一次次的挫败中消减，发出的太空车一个接着一个，传递回来的信息却是少的可怜，载人飞行也陷入瓶颈，人类似乎永远局限于地月。

而伴随着到来的是思想上的寒冬，文化发展同经济科技一样愈发低迷，本来在各个领域竞争的国家们渐渐也失去了活力，选择禁锢于所谓的舒适圈去思考国生。

面对着横置于面前的无形壁垒。

不过或许也是因为只有运气而已，倔强地不肯选择睡眠，才被祂发现，作为孩子的载体存在，而你的国家也因此再次点亮了科技树。现在美国的各个秘密实验室都在紧锣密鼓地研究外星人输入的科技，新的力量正再度充盈干涸的身体，你能感觉到，很快就能见到这样灿烂的景象了。

但是，不，这样详细的星海根本不是你目力所能及的事物，所以，这不是在通过你的眼睛看，而应该是……这个蛋？你链接到了它的思想。

算算日子和你交配过的国家，精心的浇灌终于有了成果，胚胎已经开始发育，既然出现了意识，想必大脑正在完善，因为长于你的体内，它也默认自己是属于你的一员，因此你能看到它所看到的，这很合理。

只是为什么，它会有记忆呢？

哦，没错！你想起来了： _人类的语言和教育是宇宙间少有的进化累赘。_

莫非，莫非它在一出生就会带有父辈的记忆吗？这样的话岂不是不用通过祂就能获得自己想要的科技了！你的内心充满了喜悦，毕竟，难以确定外星生物是否有保留或者欺骗，如果能自己看到，会更保险。

你的思想兴奋地回到地球，水已经凉了，但你并不在意，自从被召离储备着丰富冰淇淋的内华达山脉，这是你第一次这么开心，甚至想要叫上足够多的人，来一次滥交，让他们把浓郁的精液射满空虚的肠道，让它提供类似子宫的环境，加速蛋的生长。

 _你还要更多！_ 更多的技术，更多的发展，所以相应的，更多的基因。

穿上衣服后的你想要去找总统，提供自己新的发现，不过刚进电梯就看到了几个陌生的国家，发展的停滞不会阻止国家的更迭，在第一次世界会议上你便发现少了一些熟悉的面孔，但并没有在意，而是一心只想着怎么把熟悉的那些先带上床。

“真没想到，美国居然会是个下贱的婊子，天天上赶着求操。”你听到了身后那些意识体的窃笑，知道这是在故意侮辱，不过某种程度，他说的也没错。

你透过光滑如镜的门看到了他们脸上的表情，这些年轻人根本没有掩盖对你的渴求，目光放肆地从屁股扫到大腿，再对上你那玩味的眼神，又有谁能抗拒肉欲的魅力呢？这样想着的你转过身，朝他们露出一个耀眼的笑。

“不要像个拉喜欢的女孩儿头发，来引起她注意的小学生了。”你扯开自己的领带，走进那群人，“我相信这里有地方让我们施展。”

白送上门的东西，可要抓住了，至于上司那边，不急。

  
————————————

“你应该也发现了吧，阿尔弗雷德最近过于奇怪了。”伊万冰雪般的眸子紧盯着被王耀扔下去的饵食吸引，蜂拥着来争夺的鱼群，慢悠悠地开口。

“嗯？”王耀继续撒着饵料，对这个问题含糊其辞。

“自从召开会议说他有了新技术后就开始了。哪怕是之前他最放浪的时候，也就顶多和我们，或者他那两个‘父亲’玩玩3p，没有疯到有根几把就可以上他。”

“所以你有在查？”这是当然的，王耀自己也在查，但以往轻而易举能够渗透的美国情报网络，这次却出乎意料的难缠，仿佛有什么东西在冥冥中保护他的科技不外泄。

“什么都没有，这才更可疑，CIA从没有这样的能力。”

“不会只有我们觉得不对劲，美国的情报网再怎么样也不能真变成铁桶，必须搞清楚他这次飞跃的根源。”  



End file.
